Currently, in the method widely utilized in the art, it is necessary to use a separate device such as a hanger to hang apparel or garments onto a fixed rod. By the term apparel, any and all types of apparel are contemplated herein, including, for example, coats, jackets, sweaters, shirts, pants, and so forth. In the present method, the consumer places an article of apparel onto a hanger and then places the hook of the hanger over the rod, thereby suspending the clothing. This procedure is an extremely well known method for storing clothing, particularly in closets, and is probably the most widespread means for storing clothing currently in use. It is an object of the present invention to provide methods and apparatus for hanging clothing which are improvements over the prior art.